destinationtruthfandomcom-20200214-history
Aswang
The Aswang is a hominid creature that is said to live in The Philippines. It was investigated in the episode "Aswang & Haunted Forest". Appearance Locals say that it lives in old trees and stalks its victims in the tree tops then tears apart their bodies using its thread like tounge. It also can be seen as a shapeshifter, changing their form into common animals like dogs, cats and even humans Description Aswangs are the most feared supernatural creatures in the Philippines, a nation already rich in bloody folklore. This monster finds its way into a wide variety of myths and stories. Aswangs feed on people and stolen cadavers— and here's the really ghoulish part— they leave behind realistic dummies of their victims that they create from tree trunks and other plant materials. Characterisitcs *Has stringy black hair, long fingernails and long string like tounge. *Can shift into other animals (dogs,cats,humans). *Lives in old trees. *Comes out usually at nightime. *Associated with a clicking sound. At the Investigation The Investigation The team schooled out infrared and night vision cameras around their nearby base camp in hopes of seeing the Aswang in its physical form. At their first sweep, Josh and Ryder heads to the chuch. On their way the team starts hearing distinct ticking sounds. At the tree, Josh notices that a lot of frogs started coming out of the tree. Puzzled about the frogs, Josh decided to go near the village. Josh spotted a heat signiture on the Flir but it dissappeared too quickly for them to check it out. Jarrod keeps hearing the ticking sound so Josh decided to go with them. At the river, the team spotted a big heat signiture that is later revealed as a cow. The team heads back to base camp and Josh decided to have another sweep. Josh and Richie went inside the church and started recording in hopes of the Aswang making an appearance. Minutes later they were startled by strange sounds on the roof of the church that they said it sound like footseps and moaning. Josh rushed outside to see whats on the roof but sees nothing in the darkness. At basecamp, Ryder and Casey saw something very close at Camera 2 which is close to the old tree. Josh now heads to the tree and sees jumping in the tree tops. Now Camera 5 caught a cat heading outside the church. The animals get quiter and Josh heads back to base camp. Casey and Ryder now leads the third sweep and goes to the church. Inside the church, Ryder and Casey was frightened by a flying bat that flew right to them. Ryder and Casey sits inside the church and stars hearing conversations outside. Ryder went outside the church and sees a sitting dog that looks like a statue and watching them. The dog disappears when their attention is caught by something moving in the nearby trees. Ryder now freaks out and walks away from the investigation. After that strange event, Josh decided to close the investigation and went home to analyze their findings. Findings *Walking sounds and conversations at the roof of the church *Ticking sounds *Sitting Dog *Camera 2's Cat/Dog *Camera 5's Cat *Other animals and heat signitures Aswang DT 2.jpg|The cat in the church. Aswang DT 11.jpg|The bat that flew right by Ryder and Casey. Aswang DT 9.jpg|The ticking sound. Aswang DT 5.jpg|The Church Aswang DT 7.jpg|The elevated heat signiture. Aswang DT 12.jpg|The sitting dog Category:Hominid Category:Creatures Category:Season Two Investigations